


Love The Way You Lie

by SphynxNightmare



Series: Soul Bond [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphynxNightmare/pseuds/SphynxNightmare
Summary: Freddy is finished with his lovelorn toy.





	Love The Way You Lie

"Please."

Novel sat on the hard wooden desk, his boots not reaching the floor. Legs hung limp, his elbows on his thighs as he leaned forward. Mahogany braid rested over his shoulder, the tip tucked onto his sleeveless shirt. Pencil was worried by anxious fingers as he stared at the back of Freddy's head. Around them, the boiler room was hissing, glowing with a hellish shade of yellow that made everything have a sickly hue; everything but Krueger.  
Papers rustled under Novel, plans and detailed designs of gloves crushed under his weight. It didn't matter now. None of it did. They were memories long since passed. The boy gripped the table and pushed himself off it, tucking pencil into his back pocket. A keepsake. A final gift?_ No, this couldn't be the end. He refused to believe it!_   
Freddy kept his back to Novel as he removed his leather coat, letting it fall off his shoulders in a shrug before he folded it over his arm. Novel shook his head and reached out, grabbing hold of the Demonic Entity's arm.   
"You can't do this!" Novel pleaded. Freddy threw his arm back suddenly, sending the redhead stumbling back into the table. Novel cried out in rage as he hit the wood, grasping it to avoid falling.   
"You shouldn't be here", Freddy stated as he dropped his coat over a sizzling pipe. He started to walk, barely making it two steps before he heard Novel shriek. The boy rushed him, leaping onto his back. Freddy snarled and grasped at Novel, claws careless in their groping. Flesh gave as Freddy ripped Novel's arms off him, hurling the boy to the ground. Hard metal clanged as Novel's body hit.  
Novel slowly sat up, blood racing down his arms. The pain did nothing to deafen the sorrowful sobbing of his heart that beat viciously in his ears. "You.. you can't do this", Novel repeated. Conviction was weak in his tone, his voice hitching. Tendrils of red fell over brown eyes, loosened from their braid.  
"Nancy's dead", Krueger stated, his claws clicking together impatiently. "_I have no further use for you."_  
The words slipped into Novel's soul, ricocheting like a bullet throughout him. He gripped a crimson-drenched hand to his chest, his whole body quivering. Had it all been lies? Had he been played from the start? His mind whirled violently. "You can't do this", he spat out again, the only sentence his mouth was able to form. His head whipped up, tears streaming in hot torrents down freckled cheeks.  
_ "You kissed me_!"  
Shock latched into Freddy as he stared down at the sobbing boy. He did not want t be reminded of the mistake he had made, of the comfort and perhaps happiness he felt with Novel at his side. Teeth grit together as he drew a leg back, bringing boot up to hit Novel square in the jaw. Novel barely made a sound as blood sprung from his lips and his head fell back. He crumbled to the hard metal ground, senses leaving him.  
Freddy reached down, gathering the boy by arm and braid. Novel grabbed weakly at Freddy, pulling at his sweater, smearing blood on leather pants. Freddy ignored the touches, his determined sneer never leaving his destination; the furnace.  
Desperation rose in Novel's chest as he felt the heat of the room rising. He patted his pockets, finding the pencil. Blinded by tears, panic, and pain, Novel thrusted the pencil at the nearest part of Freddy. Lead and wood tip snapped as they met leather, but jagged wood would not be stopped. It pierced through and was lodged deep into the side of the Demon's knee.  
Freddy gave a growl and surprised cry at the unexpected pain, losing his grip on Novel as his leg buckled under him. Novel scrambled, throwing himself forward. Knees hit metal mercilessly, but he was up again before pain could register. Novel ran, ignoring the screams of Freddy's rage echoing off the boiler room walls. He fled up the stairs and back to the waking world, slamming the door between realms behind him for the last time.


End file.
